When users are provided with services at a service provider location, many methods of conducting service requests are available. Consumers may use many different cards or accounts. The user account identifiers and other data represented by the cards may be communicated to the service provider system via magnetic stripes, near field communication technologies involving user computing devices, and other suitable mechanisms.
Current applications for conducting service requests at a service provider system location do not provide the opportunity for the user to make a hands-free service request and instead require the user to interact with a user computing device. Additionally, current applications require the user to perform actions to identify himself or herself by providing user account identifiers or other data to the service provider system.